Kuroshitsuji A different story CH3
by Chocolate016
Summary: It is the Victorian-era and Ciel is 5 years old, only living with his mother in Europe. He loves his mother with all his heart, but his mother does not exactly treat Ciel with such love. Now 13, Ciel understands why and wants to talk it out but...WHAAA?


"Where we last left off"

Ciel's mother had beaten Ciel and kicked him out of the house. Ciel was wondering the city streets. No one was there to see Ciel in tattered clothes and carrying bruises. He was alone, cursing his mother, Alois, and himself. Ciel eventually passed out in the cold, snowy night. A mysterious shadow appeared as Ciel fainted.

Hours later Ciel regained conscious and found himself in a luxurious room with his wounds treated and him in night clothes. Sebastian appeared and gave an introduction. After that, Hannah appeared. She was to now be Ciel's maid. Sebastian instructed Ciel that after he was done changing on his own, Hannah would be waiting by the door so she would show Ciel the way to the dining room. After saying that, they both left the room.

Ciel did not follow what Sebastian said. After he had changed, Ciel went towards the windows to escape. He was on the fourth floor. He had to slide down slowly because of the snow. When he was close to reaching the bottom, he had slipped and fell to the ground. Ciel wasn't hurt too badly. Hannah appeared suddenly. She asked him questions that would soon make him cry and poor his heart out. Hannah comfort Ciel telling him to stay and that all will be explained by Sebastian. Why is Ciel there? What do Hannah and Sebastian mean to Ciel? What will they mean to him? All will be answered in this chapter!

I Do NOT own Kuroshitsuji! This is just my own version of Kuroshitsuji!

Hannah had walked Ciel back to the room he had escaped from, hand in hand. Ciel changed into a new set of clothes. He had changed own his own while Hannah waited outside the door. Once Ciel was ready he walked toward the door an opened it. There, Hannah had her back turned to the door.

"U-um, I'm ready."

Hannah turned around and saw that Ciel was wearing a black and white suit. Ones that you would wear at parties or weddings.

"You look very mature, Master Ciel."

Ciel blushes trying not to make eye contact with Hannah. He didn't want her to see him blushing.

"Hmf! Why do I have to wear such a thing anyway?"

"I am sorry Master Ciel, but I'm not to tell you without Sir Sebastian's permission. You will find out from him."

Ciel said nothing but slightly frowned in disappointment. Hannah stared at Ciel, who wasn't staring at her back, and slightly smiled.

"Mater Ciel, please follow me."

"….Lead the way then."

Hannah started walking ahead of Ciel and Ciel followed right behind her. As they were walking Ciel was viewing all the elegant paintings and expensive looking antiques.

"We are here, Master Ciel"

Hannah turned to Ciel who had stopped once she turned around. She stopped in front of a big brown door.

"Master Ciel, please try to keep an open mind as to what Sebastian will tell you. Everything he tries to tell you is true. So please try to listen.

Ciel paused, trying to except what Hannah had said.

"Al….Alright."

There was silence as Ciel and Hannah stared at each other. The silence was broken when Hannah smiled with love and care.

"Please come this way, Master Ciel."

Hannah opened the door and waited for Ciel to come in. She bowed slightly with her hands folded behinds her. Ciel walked past her and into a brightly lit dining room. On the walls were medium box shaped windows. One was on each side. The ceiling was beautifully decorated and there was a chandelier dangling like it was the sun. Ciel looked down and saw that there was a humongous burgundy clothed table that had food laid out everywhere. There were many chairs surrounding the table also.

"Master Ciel, this way please."

Hannah guided Ciel to a chair that was at the end of the table. She pulled out the chair for Ciel to sit in. Ciel walked slowly towards the chair and sat in it . He felt a little uncomfortable with such magnificent things surrounding him.

"Sir Sebastian isn't here at the moment so until he gets her please enjoy this food we have laid out for you."

Hannah began to walk away towards the door. Ciel suddenly grabbed Hannah's draping dress before she could even get close to the door. Hannah stopped and stood there silently.

"D-don't go! Stay here while I eat. I don't want to be left alone."

Ciel released Hanna's dress, waiting for her response as Ciel held his head down in embarrassment. Hannah turned to Ciel and folded her hands in front of her with her head slightly silted as she smirked.

"As you wish, my Master."

Master Ciel eat peacefully with Hannah by his side, A few minutes later Ciel was done eating, The maids had cleared the table as Ciel took his last sip of milk. When the maids were done, the door behind Ciel slowly opened.

"Master Ciel, it's time."

Ciel turned around to see that it was Sebastian entering the room. Ciel swallowed hard as he stepped in. Sebastian was looking sexy and devilish as always! XD

"Nice to see you're looking better Ciel."

"I'm going to stay here right? Why is it you want me here?

Sebastian's eyes slightly widen and there was a short pause as he smirked.

"Hah ha! Just like your old man! He would get right down to business! He was such a strong willed man with so much dignity!"

"M- my old man!"

"Oh! Haha ha! I meant to say your father!"

While talking, Sebastian walked toward the table.

"He and I are brothers. He was the eldest. I wouldn't be surprised if you never heard about me. I guess it's all thanks to that women!"

"That women?"

"Hmm~ I should I put it. Ah! The one that is responsible for your wounds so to speak."

Sebastian reached to a chair that was the closest to Ciel. He faced Ciel still smirking.

"You would never have relies what really happen between that women and your father. Hmm~ relies isn't the word I would want to say. Let's say you wouldn't have known."

"…What wouldn't I have known! Father let us and died because of it."

"That's part of the truth, but do you know who it was that killed him?"

Ciel's became a little angry with the questions Sebastian was asking and glared strongly at him.

"Yes, mother said when father left; he was killed be someone who had great hatred towards him."

Sebastian's face became serious all of a suddenly. He was now the one getting angry. Ciel was staring at him wondering why his era changed so suddenly.

"Hmf! I guess that women wouldn't tell you the complete truth as to what happened."

"W-why do you keep calling her that! What right do you have to recognize my mother in such a rude way! She hasn't done anything for you to say that!"

Ciel looked away with a pout. Thinking back, Ciel remembered Hannah also calling her mother in such a way. Why was that?

"That's where you're wrong Ciel."

Ciel turned back to Sebastian in disagreement.

"Humm~ nice look you're giving me! I'll kindly accept it! Since you're looking at me like you know everything, I will prove you wrong."

Ciel didn't say a word, his eyes spoke for him.

"Before I say anything…Hannah would you please step out of the room for a moment? I don't want you to be here right now."

Ciel turned to Hannah who was still right behind him. Hannah had looked at Ciel really quickly. Her eyes were giving Ciel the feeling that everything was going to be all right. Hannah then looked at Sebastian with her hands always folded in front of her.

"As you wish."

Hannah slightly bowed and left out of the door. Ciel had turned his attention back to Sebastian.

"Now then, time to get down to business. As I said before, your father and I were brothers, but I lived away from him and the family. I didn't really get along with the family."

Ciel was about to ask why, but before he could ask Sebastian continued.

"One day when he had just reached the right age to marry, he was dragged into an arranged marriage with that woman. You father strongly rejected, but his rejection went ignored. He didn't want to marry because he was already in love. Her name was Maylene. She was one of my maids. Her hair was short dark purplish-red and her eyes were the same color. The determination and sharp eyes she had was much like yours. It was her that your father truly wanted to marry. Sadly they could never live out what they wanted. The only time that they could truly be happy was under my protection when he came over to visit me."

Ciel looked at Sebastian in shock and couldn't believe that his mother didn't tell him that. Why would she hide that from him?

"Their happiness didn't last long. Your father began to visit less and less. That woman was very controlling and treated your father like one of her toys. He started to lose his will power and began to allow her to control him fully. Your father lost his humanity peace by peace and I couldn't do anything to help. I wasn't even aloud to see him when I wanted to come and visit him."

Sadness started to surround Sebastian. Ciel could almost feel his pain.

"One rainy night, your father came over. I was surprised because he hasn't come to visit for so long. He looked so Pale and drenched. I didn't know what to say, so I just led him towards the bathroom to wash up. I wanted to ask him so many questions, but I was too afraid that they would to ask. He looked so frail that If I were even to ask one question, he would break."

Sebastian looked out towards the window. Ciel felt pain in his heart and somehow believed everything he was saying was true.

"I sent Maylene to take care of him, hoping that she could give him the most comfort. That stayed together in that room all night long. I felt that on that night, just on that night, everything was alright."

Sebastian sighed with a little relief while easing his head down. He started to look at Ciel again with pain.

"The next day we had found that your father was gone. I had found out that your father was being followed be gangsters that that women had hired. Your father had led them away from Maylene and me. It turns out that your father finally told that hag off and ran away."

Ciel was angry from hearing that his father actually did leave him and his mother. Sebastian knew what he was thinking.

"Now don't jump to assumptions! Hear me out all the way Ciel!

Sebastian caught his breath. He hesitated a little on what he was going to say.

"…It had been a couple of days and we had no idea where your father had run off to. We were completely worried. I had sent Maylene to Japan to help her health and to not worry for a couple of mouths. I did my best to demanding what was going on with your father. I even tried to tell them that dangerous people were after him. Being stubborn, they didn't listen to a word I said. Then finally I had found out that he was…..dead. His funeral had been days ago and my own family didn't even inform me. I was completely shocked and helpless. I dug more into it, and found that the gangsters had murdered him. I would have expected that women would go to such length to kill what she couldn't have."

Sebastian shuck form the memories and covered his face with his right hand.

"I thought, never would I forgive that horrible witch. With all my power I was would ruin her life."

Sebastian looked up with darkness and hatred in his eyed. He looked directly at Ciel. Ciel could feel the negativity from Sebastian that a chill ran down his spine.

"Mouths later, I still hater that wretch more than ever and still planed on ruining her life. On December 14 Maylene called me and told me she had a child. To my surprise she was here in England. I rushed over to the hospital she was at. I had asked the nurse at the counter what room she was in and she led me to the room. When she opened the door, I saw her lying in a bed. Seeing her look so pale just like you father brought back the pain I couldn't bear."

Sebastian was being eating by sadness.

"The baby she had delivered was a baby boy. The doctor was holding the child. Sebastian could only see that the child had blue eyes. Just from seeing those blue eyes, Sebastian knew who the child's father was. Maylene wearingly tried to speak in the air of the crying baby.

"S-Sebastian, come here."

Sebastian quickly walked over to Maylene. He was completely shocked. She whispered to him.

"Sebastian, you know very well whose child this is. P-please! Take care of him. His name will be Ciel Phantomhive. It seems I will have to tell this news to his father now."

Maylene faintly laughed. Tears began to flow out of both Sebastian and Maylene eyes.

"And with that…she was gone."

Ciel's eyes became teary and he was overflowing in anger and denial.

"Th-that can't be true. If I was truly her child than what am I doing with…..with the person I claim to be my mother! She even has the birth documents to prove it! WHY ARE YOU LYING!

Determined to never cry in weakness again, Ciel whipped his eyes. He held his ground and didn't back down.

"It is the truth Ciel! The woman named Maylene is your mother. When you were born, she took you away. She managed to claim you as her own child. She had even paid the doctors and nurses to stay quiet about it. There was nothing I could do to get you back. So I waited. I waited for the day that she would throw you away. And here you are. Heart-broken over someone that isn't your true family."

Ciel shivered and held his tears back.

"T-then why is it she claimed me as her own! Wasn't she satisfied enough!"

"She somehow found out about how you and Maylene being connected to your father. She was so obsessed and angry with your father that she didn't want anyone connected to him happy. Along the way she herself became insane and began to believe you were actually her son. That's when she had forgotten about your father and making anyone connected to him unhappy. Then she started to go out with many man. You should already know how that affected you. Even though she had given up the thought of making you miserable, you were still miserable.

Ciel didn't deny that he was miserable. Telling from the sadness pain he had in his heart, he knew that he was miserable when he was in that house.

"Thought you may have told me show me the proof! I still don't believe you are my uncle or that the lady called Maylene is my mother."

Sebastian smirked. There was no sign of the serious face he had before.

"Hannah! Please come back in!

The door behind Ciel had opened. Ciel turned around and saw Hannah come in. She had shut the door behind her has she walked in.

"You see Ciel; your real mother had a little sister. I managed to find her after you were born.

Ciel turned back to Sebastian. Ciel stared at Sebastian in surprise while Sebastian looked at Ciel like he was playing with him. Sebastian then turned to Hannah.

"Hannah is that sister."

"You want proof, then I'll show you proof! We will do a DNA test to Clarify. This will prove that you have the blood of my family and Hannah's.

To Be Continued

Note to Readers:

Few~ I managed to get by on this chapter! Sorry if I took so long to finish. It felt like I took too long. Better late than never right! As you may have noticed, this chapter is the longest then all the others~ I didn't meant to do that but with all the info I wanted you guys to know I couldn't make it shorter! Besides Longer can sometimes be better!

I did my best with this chapter and I hope I surprised all of you! I was literally lying in my bed, in the dark, thinking what I should do! Like I said before, I go along with the ideas in my head! (Only if they make sense)

I bet some of you are like. "Where is the Yaoi!" Believe me~ I'm asking myself that question too~ BUT don't worry! There WILL be Yaoi in the next chapter! Promise! There will be no ifs, ands, or buts about it! I labelled this story not to be for young kids and danget, it will stay that way! Remember me saying I want to see/read the loving even that will happen between Sebastian and Ciel! Well, I still do! I just don't know what to do right now, but sure enough it will be steamy!

Please send me what you're thinking about the story! I want to know! It also will give me many thoughts on the story! Also please give me pointers! I'm now thinking of becoming a writer and I want to hear your thoughts! If you see any errors in the story, let me know because I was so excited to show you guys I didn't want to proof read it again!(I did it like 3 times and my eyes are hurting!\(=v=)/ Finally, if you have something to ask then ask it! I don't want you reading the story when you're questioning something about it! No purposely mean questions, comments, pointers, or thoughts please~ ^^;; I don't think my heart can take that~

This is all I have to say for now! Please stay tune for more chapters! I can't wait till school is over! I love it but I tired of it right now and it would give me more time to write think about the story if summer was here already!


End file.
